There are known fuel cell vehicles which produce drive power by supplying the electric power from a fuel cell to a traction motor. The known fuel cell vehicles include fuel cell vehicles in which the output voltage of a fuel cell is stepped up with a DC/DC converter and supplied to a traction motor (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0012340 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0275276). The fuel cell vehicle disclosed in each of the above publications includes an electric storage device in addition to the fuel cell, and has the traction motor driven by the combined electric power from the fuel cell and the electric storage device.